


My Neighbor Tommy

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred has a thing for aliens, Aliens, M/M, Neighbors, and he comes to earth to make some friends with humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Alfred *does* not have an alien kink, no matter how his attractive human neighbor is.





	My Neighbor Tommy

Alfred loves aliens- absolutely loves them. Every  alien in movies, books, comics grab him and he can’t get enough. Admittedly, though, fictional aliens are more of a cultural interest than anything. Alfred came to Earth specifically to be around real aliens, and this was one of the few underdeveloped planets with a race and species of sentient beings similar to himself.

Humans are fascinating, and he likes them all.

Well, most of them.

He looks up from his grading his students’ science papers to find his neighbor Tommy making kissy faces at him. When Tommy realizes that Alfred sees him, he moves his hips in a decidedly lewd gesture.

Turning red, Alfred makes a move to close the window. Although humans were… sexually compatible with his species, Alfred didn’t come here for some kind of weird alien fetish.

Decidedly not. That was just weird.

Almost as weird as how his heart speeds up as Tommy jogs across his yard to get to Alfred’s window before he closes it.

“C’mon, Teach,” Tommy says. “I saw you were busy on such a nice sunshiney day- thought you might need a bit of fun.”

“And that…” Alfred has to clear his throat and he rubs at his cheek with the palm of his hand. “Fun meant being gross and weird in front of your house.”

Tommy laughs. “I know for a fact that you don’t think I’m gross.” He arches a brow and lowers his voice. “In fact I’m pretty sure I caught’ya looking when I was working out yesterday.”

“Okay, it’s not my fault that you were like working out with your blinds open and I happened to see you. I’m not some kinda weird perv.” Alfred moves to shut his window again and Tommy lets him.

Though not without the parting words, “I plan to work out again tonight before bed. I’ll leave my blinds open for you and everything.”

Alfred scowls at him and makes a very obvious show of locking the window. He definitely wouldn’t be taking that offer, and if he did, it’d be simply a… a biological interest that brought him there.

—-

“Dude! I didn’t realize you have tattoos!” Tommy says as he invites himself up onto Alfred’s porch.  

Alfred puts down his comic and he frowns up at him. “I don’t have tattoos…?”

“Okay don’t lie to me! I saw them! Like, blue and red kinda slashes across your ribs and following up along your spine. They’re really cool.”

For a moment more, Alfred is confused before it hits him. Tommy had seen his body markings. His species had some rather colorful designs on their bodies with males having a bit more… flare to them. Probably something to do with ancient reproduction, blah blah—Alfred wasn’t as interested in that kind of history as much.

And he’s probably only thinking about that useless factoid at this moment because his brain is quickly short circuiting. Tommy  _saw his markings._ What if he knows? What if he realizes?

All he can manage is a squeaking embarrassed “I don’t have tattoos!” face still beat red. “I mean, yes okay, yeah, I have tattoos. Like, so many tattoos. Wait, how’d you see it anyways?”

Lucky for Alfred, Tommy looks amused. “Look man, I’m not gonna tell your students that Teach has a wild side. I didn’t get a good look at them honestly. I was coming home and you were in the living room in nothing but a pair of boxers. Looked like you’d been napping under your air conditioning when I saw you. You had a really cute cushion mark across your face.”

Alfred turns redder then and looks away. Okay, yeah, he remembered that. He’d been napping on the couch and got hot. He’d tossed his shirt off and went back to sleep. Usually he was really careful about never being too bare even at home. Beyond his markings, he was also a little pudgy around the tummy area, and it made him self-conscious. Earth food was so good though, and even though he worked out… that pudge never quite went away.

“W-well you shouldn’t be looking into my windows so much!”

Tommy flops down onto one of Alfred’s plastic lawn chairs.

“Dude, it was just a glimpse. I don’t stand at your windows waiting for your clothes to come off.” He winks. “Figure you’d invite me if there was a good show anyways.”

Alfred huffs and blushes, looking away from him completely. He knows he must seem strange, because he’s never been good at hiding his emotions. Honestly, he’s so worried and flustered and almost ashamed that someone saw him that he doesn’t see Tommy’s expression change.

“Aww c’mon. Don’t be mad. I know you’re self-conscious about your body man. I just thought that you looked really cool. I’m really into tattoos y’know? So, like, don’t be upset about it. You’re super hot, and your tattoos are super hot okay, man?”

The words could so easily be flirtatious, but Alfred looks up to find Tommy with an earnest expression. He’s honestly just trying to be soothing, and it’s different from his usual brand of flirting and teasing. “Well, uhm, thanks then…” Alfred’s face is pink again, and he smiles a little.

Tommy studies him for a long moment, and presumably satisfied with what he finds, he shrugs. “No prob, Bob. But… if you ever do want to flex those muscles and show off your tats…” He leans in, almost like he’s going for a kiss and says, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours~”

Alfred’s heart skips a beat and his breath catches. It’s such an overused line, he knows, but somehow Tommy managed the delivery just right. 

Or maybe it’s because Alfred really actually might have an alien fetish and Tommy just happens to be an alien. Yeah, that has to be why he feels so weird around him. Definitely.

“Oh shut up,” Alfred finally says, pushing at him gently. “I’ve already seen your tattoos. You’re not very secretive about them.”

“True… maybe you should show me yours then. It’s only fair.”

Alfred huffs a laugh and shakes his head. “You’re a perv.”

“You love it.”

Surprisingly, Alfred really does, but it'll be awhile before he tells Tommy that. 


End file.
